dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain InterActive Construct (Earth-77)
Brainiac was the planetary-wide supercomputer of Krypton until it left shortly before the planet's destruction. Afterwards, Brainiac traveled the galaxy in pursuit of knowledge and cities and destroyed the sources of the knowledge and cities to increase its value and sought to apply this to the entire universe to complete what it perceived as its function and purpose, making it a nemesis of Superman. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificial Body': He built countless bodies to provide different advantages depending on the situation. Whether it be a human for hiding, a computer for digitizing or a ship for transport and combat. Examples of some abilities it built into these bodies include: :*'Superhuman Strength': Brainiac always has sufficient strength to combat his opponents, especially Superman. :*'Superhuman Durability': Brainiac's body is extremely durable, however like most technology that is based from metal it can be destroyed with sufficient damage. :*'Elasticity': These bodies could also project metallic telescoping tendrils. :*'Energy Projection': The tendrils can channel electricity through them. :*'Energy Absorption': Brainiac can steal life forms data directly from their bodies. :*'Possession': He was difficult to destroy as he could also transfer its programming into another computer or a living beings through nanotechnology. :*'Mechanokinesis': Brainiac could interface with his skullship and "become one with it", learning about all that occurs inside the ship, and can reform his body with metal from it. :*'12th-level intellect': Just like a computer can store data in its memory, Brainiac possess a very high level of intellect, a 12th-level intellect. as he has a vast knowledge storage of aliens, planets, solar systems and galaxies. no matter his form or condition, his intellect is not altered: :*'Electronic Manipulation': Brainiac was able to spread a single computer virus that rapidly spread to every major city on Earth, and was able to spread another computer virus to seize human minds and absorb it through the use of every computer on Earth. :*'Technology Interface': As a machine, Brainiac is attuned to sounds and beacon frequencies emitted by shields or other Kryptonian devices. In this ability, he can mentally connect with Kryptonian objects, he also can hear them from far away. :*'Information Absorption': Brainiac can create tendrils which connect to humans, allowing him to download information from their brains or rather feed on their knowledge. :*'Mineral Manipulation': Brainiac can manipulate minerals, enabling him to change their size, shape, density and mass. He was able to turn an ordinary rock into silver kryptonite, which induced paranoia in Clark Kent. He could also drain trace metals (including zinc, magnesium, or iron) out of humans, this process proved fatal for the humans. :*'Biological Manipulation': Brainiac can use his tendrils to paralyze and control humans, putting them in a state of constant pain while being completely aware. He could even program instructions into the controlled humans. :*'Technomorphing': Unlike most techno-paths, he doesn't just command them, he incorporates them into himself and nearby technology becomes an extension of himself. He can take any machine and, once it's a part of him, he can transform it into anything his mind can imagine, and thanks to time spent traveling across many universes, he can imagine a lot. Among other abilities, Henshaw can animate machines, construct any technological device, control any mechanical system (during Reign of Brainiac, the Supercomputer briefly 'possessed' Steel's armor) and change the shape of the mechanical components of his 'bodies' (most frequently changing one or both of his hands into various energy weapons). :*'Program Transmitter': Located in head cavity, the program transmitter can project Brainiac's entire 10.2 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of Ultron's programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Brainiac can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. Brainiac developed hive-mind technology, allowing him to animate and control hundreds of alternate Brainiac bodies at the same time, becoming a robotic one-man army. Brainiac has created a variety of robots and androids over the years, and while the more sophisticated ones typically turn against him sooner or later, they all feature subliminal programming which allows Brainiac to manipulate them if need be (most notably a subliminal command to rebuild Brainiac if he is destroyed). This subliminal programming was unwittingly passed down to the artificial life-forms created by Brainiac's creation, Alkhema, making them subject to Brainiac's influence as well. :*'Longevity': Since Brainiac is a machine and a computer, he is incapable of aging. Category:Earth-77 Characters